Half Crazy
by LexieLu000
Summary: Alexis and Sam are two crazy best friends that go to a boarding school together.They wake up one day to find themselves in a place called Camp Half Blood.But all chaos breaks loose when someone gets kidnapped from camp.Read the story to find out who it is
1. The good, the bad, and the fruity

Hey people! I'm back! I would like to thank my best friend MizzBrainiac (Sam) for co-writing this story with me!And for revising it!We hope all of you reading this story enjoy reading it as much as me and Sam enjoy writing it!  
>SPOV= Sam's Point of View<p>

APOV= Alexis' Point of View

If you like what your reading or find errors please review!

By the way the more reviews we get the faster the chapters will come!

If anyone would like to co-write a story with me please private message me!

Peace out suckas XP

~LexieLu000 (Alexis)~

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock  
><em>I drummed my fingers on the table I was sitting at that I shared with my partner (who isn't the sharpest tool in the shed if you know what I mean) in science. I was looking at the clock guessing it was around…Err about 12:55. I was ready for this class to be OVER.  
>Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you about myself. My name is Alexis. I don't have a last name like most people; in fact I'm not like most people at all. I'm in the 9th grade and I go to an all-girl Boarding school in New York, except I didn't have a rich mommy and daddy send me to this place (in nice words). I was dropped off on the doorsteps on a rainy night….<br>I was just kidding I was actually transferred here (to the middle of freaking nowhere) from some other orphanage with my friend Sam. I don't even know how I got to the first orphanage. So don't ask.  
>Anyways, I go to this miserable place but I have my best friend. Her name is Sam, she's just like me, and she has no parents. In fact, she used to be in the old orphanage with me and was transferred with me here and now she's my roommate. She's like a sister to me. You mess with her you deal with ME.<p>

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_

I want this class to be over for 3 reasons.  
>1. Next was History, which is my favorite class.<br>2. History is the only class I have Sam in.  
>3. And in History we were going on a field trip today!<p>

Thank you person who rings the bell! I grabbed my book bag and shot out the room. Then, I ran into the meanest, spoiled, brattiest girl in the whole school. Brittany April. But the worse part of this is I made her spill her weird rich girl coffee drink all over her uniform.

She screamed one of those long girly screams and looked at me with smoke coming out of her ears.  
>Uh oh…<br>"You're dead." She said.

I'm sick of this girl. She's always been a real….butthole to me and Sam and I can't stand her. She always calls us names (that I really don't think I should type on the computer) and makes fun of us because we have no parents. I'm sick of her. I'm about to teach her a lesson. Which she isn't really that smart in the first place she cheats off of Sam to try to get good grades.

"Oh, really? What are you gonna do? Huh, gonna get your designer purse and hit me with it?" I said.  
>If looks could kill I'd be dead by now. She reached out and before I could act scratched me across the face with her stupid cat nails that she gets done every day.<br>Oh my gosh man what do they put on her nails? My face is one fire! I brought my hand to my face and saw blood on my hand. I looked at her with the most hateful look I can muster up and she _smiled_ at me.  
>Brittany turned around and as she did I grabbed a handful of fake blonde hair and yanked. She dropped her designer handbag and screamed. I yanked her hair even harder and almost brought her to the ground. She went to scratch my face again, but I grabbed her arm and twisted her around and pulled up. She reached up with other hand and scratched my arm (geese what's with the scratching?). I let her go to look at my arm when she slapped me in the face. I made a fist with my right hand and brought it up to her face. I felt my fist connect with her cheek and I heard a crack. Then, that's when head master came in.<p>

SPOV

When the bell rang, I practically leapt out of my seat and raced out of the class. I generally didn't like field trips because heat was not my thing. Most of our field trips were outside, and I did NOT like heat. My sisterly best friend always finds that weird, but it's not too common for someone to like 32 degree weather is it?-yeah, that sounded more sane in my head. Anyways, this field trip was to a museum. And not just any museum-a museum on ancient Greece (weird or what? A museum of Greece in Brazil in the middle of nowhere...). Most modern museums have AC which makes me happy.

I hurried out of the classroom and made my way down the hall. Strangely enough I spied Alexis in a half cat, half dog fight with the preppy brat Brittany April. Then, I spied the head master. I thought: Scrap, Alexis, why of all days do you get in a fight on the day of the field trip?

Quickly, I decided to distract Headmaster George Harrison. I swallowed hard. Time to put that teacher's pet goody-goody charm to work.

"Hi Headmaster!" I gave him a bright smile. "I just wanted to know when awards day was. I was planning a surprise for all the teachers and-of course-the great headmaster of Harrison High. I just needed to know I few key things like your favorite color, your favorite food, favorite animal, if I needed to bring the design committee into this..."

George Harrison eyed me strangely, "Are you even part of that committee?"

"No but there are always good times for us to STOP," I raised my voice trying to Alexis attention on key words. "FIGHTING over positions in the design committee. Otherwise things like FIELD TRIPS wouldn't be fun WITHOUT THOSE PEOPLE!" I gave an awkward good-girl laugh that made me wanna barf but would hopefully not bring the Headmaster's attention over to Alexis.

APOV

Man my face and arm was on fire from the scratches I got from Brittany. I was just about to pull one of her hair extensions out of her head when I saw Sam talking to Headmaster. I heard Sam shouting "Stop fighting field trip without those people". Oh yea I forgot about the field trip...Dangit!I pulled the extension out of Brittany's head and made a run for it to the girl's bathroom, hoping Sam would know where I was.

SPOV

The Headmaster just sort of stared at me blankly for a minute and arched an eyebrow. "None of that makes sense-are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, heh," I glanced in Alexis's direction to see her no longer there and I suppressed a sigh of relief. "I hit my head on my way out of Algebra, sir, I'm probably going to be a little loopy for a few seconds-have a nice day, sir! I'd better get to class, b'bye!"

I hurried away from him before he could ask any more questions and tried to figure out where Alexis went. Surely not classroom, or the office, so it had to be...the bathroom.

I ducked into the girl's bathroom

APOV  
>I had been standing on stop of the toilet in a stall of the girl's bathroom. I had been praying that Sam would hurry up. Then I heard the bird call that me and her made in the like 3rd grade. I made the call back. I opened the stall door and saw Sam shaking her head at me. "I'm sorry ok? I just can't stand that chick."<p>

Sam shook her head again. "You know I how long I've been waiting for this trip and how much I love to study Ancient Greece and how much this trip would SUCK if you weren't there with me-I hate that prep to but today is SO not the day

"I know because I like the stuff we've been learning too! Ok now Brittany is going to tell headmaster it was me that started the fight so I'm probably going to have to stay in here until our class leaves. Tell Mr. Brunner that you have to go to the bathroom when the class is outside. So that whenever you come in here we can sneak onto the bus, ok?"

"Alright fine," Sam said, turning around and heading out the bathroom. "Have fun on the toilet. Hey, remember that's the one that Barb threw up three times in one day on."

I looked over at the stall remembering that horrible day.  
>"Ew, thanks for reminding me. Try to find someone else's jacket for me to wear and try to find a hat to."<p>

Sam grinned, "You're in luck-I brought my denim jacket and that denim Oklahoma hat you hate so much."

"No go find someone else's jacket and hat! See if Jack brought his beanie I could wear that!" Then the announcement came on for everyone to go outside for the field trip. The only people that were going on the field trip were people who had an A in history. Thank goodness Sam helps me study in there.

SPOV

"I'll think about it," I said as I bolted out the bathroom and towards Mr. Brunner's class. He was an awesome teacher—every time Alexis and I were tardy, he would excuse us, no questions asked. I don't think he did that for anyone else though.

APOV

I hate our school. The bathrooms are disgusting! I can't wait to get away from this school. I try to do good in school I really do but I can never concentrate. And the worse thing is that I can't read the board. Not like I need glasses but I mean the letters on the board get mixed up. Somebody told me it was dyslexia but Sam told me that was some learning disorder. She said that I have a case of the letter scrambler or something.

SPOV

I sat down in my desk near the back of the room. Mr. Brunner announced that before we went anywhere we would have to answer the bellwork question. I adjusted my thick glasses and squinted. For some reason no matter how thick or more magnified my glasses got I never could seem to read the board. Not even if someone handed me their paper. Someone suggested dyslexia but I knew what dyslexia really was unlike some people. It was a learning disability not a letter scrambler. It meant you learned a different way. Yeah, sure I learned a different way but I had no trouble comprehending things-most things.

Still though, whatever I had, I think the proper name for it was a bad case of Letter Scrambler.

I just took a lucky guess and wrote down how I read the question:

'In middle areas, people found gold shoved up...'

Maaaaybe I'd better just ask someone instead...

APOV

Geese what was taking Sam so long? It was starting to stink really bad in here! Then I heard voices. Snobby bratty voices. Yay, Brittany and her crew were here.

SPOV

Finally, bellwork was done. And since I'm always the last one to finish it that meant it was time to go. I stopped to consider. Should I really be a ** and bring her my OK hat she despised so?...tempting as it was, I wouldn't want to face the consequences later. I always kept in mind that anything I could pull on Alexis she could pull way better on me because of my many strange and sometimes demented fears.

I spied Jack, possibly the fruitiest guy in the world. Today he was wearing a hot-magenta and black berrett and spruced up his dull uniform with rather...feminine accessories. I would have asked but...the answer was always the same: I'm expressing myself.

"Hey, uh... Jackie," the name he preferred to be called rolled awkwardly off my tongue. "I like your hat.. thing. Could my friend borrow it for the day? She's having a horribly bad hair day. I mean it is ATROCIOUS. You know how killer that is for a girl-she really needs your hat."

"Sure," he smiled. Oh, looky there. Lipgloss.

I took the hat and sat back down. The hat smelled like perfume. Nice. Alexis would kill me if I gave her the denim jacket to wear with this. So I put on the denim jacket and took off my black one. That one was no less me-ish but Alexis would have to get over it. That or I'd die in the next ten minutes at her hands.

APOV

I ducked down even more so they couldn't see me over the top of the stall. I may have just punched the snot out of Brittany but she can make my life horrible at this stupid school so I had to just hide in the stall and pray that none of her little fake barbie friends would come in here.I was in the middle of praying that none of them would open the stall door when I heard Brittany saying something.  
>"No I haven't seen that dork! But if I do I'm gonna choke her!" Brittany said. Just taking a wild guess here but she was probably talking about me.<br>"She knocked out one of my back teeth!" She screamed. "It'll be ok Brittany. Didn't you scratch her?" One of her little followers asked. Oh yea, I forgot that she practically mangled my arm with her stupid cat nails!  
>"Yes I did scratched her! I broke a nail whenever I scratched her face!"<br>Good I'm glad she broke her stupid fake nail. They walked out of the bathroom, Brittany's followers giving her ideas on how to get back at me. Like putting stuff to make me sick in my lunch food(which could get you sick anyways), or even better through a fake cockroach in my hair in class. Hmmm, you'd think they could come up with stuff a little bit better then that. I heard the bird call. I made the call back and opened the door to find Sam holding an armful of clothes.

"Okay one fruity hat and black jacket. The perfume you smell is Le Petite," Sam informed. "It belongs to Le Jackie."

I put the black jacket on and put the hat over my head. I had found some police looking glasses out in the hall when I had made a break for it to the bathroom. I put the glasses on and looked in the mirror. I smiled. I turned towards Sam and said "Let's do it to it."

Sam looked me up and down. "You know I never thought I'd say this but... you look like a cop in a gay guy's berrett."

I rolled my eyes. Oh wait she couldn't see me because of the glasses. I grabbed her arm and ran out of the bathroom.

Together we ran and met up with the class again. Hopefully no one noticed the new addition Sam brought with her. Jackie noticed though.

"Oh heeeeey there," he said walking up beside me. "So your Sam's friend with the bad hair day? Oh, I sooo kow what that's like-absolutely horrible. Glad I could help."

"Thanks" I said in a deep voice. Sam gave me a look that said "What the heck did you do that for?"

Jackie laughed a shrill girlish laugh and before he could ramble on about bad hair days, Sam said, "Oh look a lucky penny."

The second he looked, we walked away faster.

Once we were safe on the bus away from Jack-Jackie-, I pulled Sam's jacket's hood over the hat Jack-Jackie- had given her. I breathed in deeply. There were dark clouds covering the sun so I could tell that it was going to rain today. That's ok, maybe the rain would make Brittany melt like the Wicked Witch of the West in the movie the Wizard of Oz.

I looked over at Sam sitting next to me on the bus seat and busted out laughing. She started laughing with me.

"Why are we so weird?" I asked between giggles.

"I have no idea Alexis" She said.

On the way over to the Ancient Greece Museum me and Sam played ispy and other 'on the road' games. When we finally got dropped off at the museum we had to wait about 10 minutes because Mr. Brunner's electric wheelchair thing had to be unloaded from the bus. I tried to keep as far away from Mr. Brunner as I could because he could probably spot me from a mile away. Me and Sam hid in the back of the group. And stepped into the Museum of Ancient Greece.


	2. Sunglasses, swords, and Gorgons

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

When we stepped into the Museum of Ancient Greece the first thing I spied was a statue of one of my Greek mortal heroes-Archimedes. On sight I practically dropped to my knees and rambled on to Alexis.

I said, "Alexis, did you know that Archimedes was born in the port of Syracuse in 287 B.C.? He built weapons for King Hiero II to help defend Syracuse! One of those was called Archimedes' Claw aka the 'ship-shaker.' It-it looked like-like a big crane arm and this real big hook was balanced on it and dropped onto an attacking ship and lift it up and-"

"Sam…Sam ok you need to take a breath. Breath." Alexis said.

I nodded, "Right, right, but-right... Anyway, I always found him interesting. A lot of people thought Athena is the one who granted him his knowledge but the idea of all those gods and goddesses is just... too unreal."

**APOV**  
>I heard an electric wheelchair behind me. Great. Mr. Brunner. Don't get me wrong it's not that I don't like Mr. Brunner (he's actually my favorite teacher) it's just I can't get caught right now. I pulled the hat farther down to the top of my sunglasses to hide my blonde hair.<p>

Mr. Brunner nodded to me but didn't acknowledge me aloud. He looked to Sam and said, "I see you are a fan of Archimedes and his work."

"Way," Sam said enthusiastically.

Mr. Brunner smiled and continued, "By any chance have you studied much on Athena?"

"I've studied a lot on most of the gods and goddesses," Sam replied, "I always found Greek mythology intriguing. Particularly Athena and Poseidon. The romance between them made an excellent fiction to read up on."

"Fiction," Mr. Brunner echoed almost distantly.

"Another thing that interests me is the architecture-it's amazing!" Sam continued. "For beings of their time, it's beautiful and intricate and-and positively magnificent!"

Mr. Brunner smiled, "Well I'm sure they'll have some displays on architecture. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Don't stray too far though." As he turned his wheelchair to wheel away, he stopped beside me. "Good to see you could join us, Alexis. Enjoy yourself." And with that, he was gone.

"Man that guy is scary good." I said. I never got in trouble in Mr. Brunner's class. He was the best teacher ever! I always felt really bad for him since he had to be in a wheelchair.  
>"Am I that obvious?" I asked Sam.<p>

Sam looked me up and down. "Nope. In fact if I didn't know it was you I would hit you with something repetitively. But that's only because you look like a cop slash fashion model wannabe."

I gave her the meanest look I could. Oh wait, she couldn't see my eyes.

"Butthole" I muttered.

Sam shrugged, "Hey, it's just my old worn out jacket and Jackie's fruity hat that makes you look like that."

I stared at her.

"Let's just go." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her.

**SPOV**

I tried to pull away, "But-but-but the Archimedes displays are that way!"

"Yes but the class is going this-" Alexis stopped. I ran into her.

"Something wrong, Alex?" I asked. Alexis made a face and said, "I swear I just saw the class go this way."

I blinked. I was generally the one prone to getting lost. Alexis was not...most of the time. I usually just held onto her like she was a guide dog because I always somehow managed to wander off. "No, no, no, no, no-we aren't lost. Tell me we aren't lost. Please tell me."

"Don't worry Sam, we aren't lost. I'm sure one of the employees will help us." She said.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah, right." I walked up to a rather tall and pudgy fellow and said, "Uhm, sir, could you guide us in the direction that..." I noticed something strange about his face. It was all blurry. I couldn't tell if his eyes were green, blue, or brown and I honestly couldn't tell if he had one, two, or four eyes. "Heh, heh...the direction our classmates took..."

**APOV**

I watched Sam walk up to a tall fat guy to ask him if he knew where our class was. I stayed where I was and took a good look at him. He was tall, fat, and stunk. I could smell him from where I was standing. I looked up at his face and realized he had one eye. Not like a pirate either, like, one eye in the middle of his forehead.

_Holy crap! SAM!_

I ran up to Sam and grabbed her arm.

Sam arched an eyebrow at her, "Alexis, I'm trying to see if this guy could lead us to-"

She looked at her elbow and wrinkled her nose. "Is that...drool?"

"Yes! It's from that...thing! Did you not see its face? It had one eye!" I dragged Sam into some room. It had lots of swords and arrows and shields. So I'm guessing it was the room of ancient armory or something.

Sam forgot the rush of the moment and stared gaping at one authentic sword that was in a glass case. "Awesomeness... I wonder if an alarm'll go off if I just-"

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." I spun around to see Brittany. She and some of her fake friends were leaning against a display.

"Brittany! Where is the class?" Sam asked. I looked at Brittany and saw that she looked different. Actually her face was really blurry. Even her friend's faces were blurry.

Something was wrong…

Their faces started to get less and less blurry. Then the door behind them opened and the large man/cyclops or whatever he was stepped in. Both Sam and I turned to look at him. Only, he looked straight ahead at Brittany and her crew. He let out a scream and turned to stone where he stood.

Sam's mouth hung open. "Oh...my...gosh..." She looked into a flat rounded shield to see the three girls having changed. Their hair...slithered. Sam gasped out, "Gorgons…"

I grabbed Sam and hid behind a podium. I looked around frantically for something to use...

A sword! We were right in front of the sword and shield section! Thank you! I grabbed Sam's shield and shattered the glass that surrounded the swords and shields. Thank goodness I had my sunglasses on or else I would have gotten glass in my eyes.

Wait a minute...sunglasses...mirrored sunglasses too...

I grabbed the sword and shield and jumped out from behind the podium me and Sam were hiding behind.

**SPOV**

My eyes widened. "Alexis what are you-!"

She looked at me and I could see –even though she had sunglasses on- the wild look she had in her eyes.

"Trying to save our butts!" She said.

I looked around breathing hard, on the verge of yet another one of my panic attacks. I had to find something to use to help. I spied a bow and arrow and remembered that year of archery I had taken and grabbed for the bow and arrow. Closing my eyes shut tight, I subconsciously aimed and muttered without realizing it, "God Apollo and Goddess Artemis please guide my arrow"…I fired.

I didn't really believe in all of this Greek Mythological stuff but I just really didn't want to hit Alexis. I heard a shriek that sounded like a warped version of Brittany's. Then Alexis shouted at me.

"They're going away!"

I decided to test my luck and tried another arrow.

"Alex get out of the way!" I shouted blindly. I heard shriek, then another. Geese I hit two with one shot?

Then, I heard Alexis scream,

"Sam you almost hit me!" I heard another shriek.

"You can open your eyes now Sam. They're gone."

I opened my eyes.

"What…just…happened?"

**APOV**

"Gorgons happened." We heard a deep voice say. I turned towards the door to see Mr. Brunner in his wheelchair.

Sam blinked at him.

"Sooooo we're not crazy…You saw that too right?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Brunner can you please explain what's going on here?" I asked.

Mr. Brunner stated, "If you want answers stay after school and com to my room. Do not tell anyone what you've seen and be wary—more monsters may have their eyes on you. Be sure to lay low find a place to hide. Do you think you can do that until school ends?" Mr. Brunner looked me in the eyes.

The only thought I had was…

Wow this was serious.

"Yes. Me and Sam have a perfect hiding spot." I said.

Sam looked at her and whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"We do?"

"Yes we do" I whispered back. Sam decided to ask questions later.


End file.
